


Deep In My Lungs

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Dean, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Dean, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's never shotgunned before and Brady needs to show him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In My Lungs

It’s dark and smoky in their dorm room as they sit next to each other on the floor, passing the spliff back and forth, their fingers careful of the delicate rolling paper Brady used.

Sam leans his head back against the mattress and turns his head to Brady. “You’re a good friend, you know that?” 

Brady takes a big hit and holds it in, crawling over Sam’s lap until he’s straddling his roommate’s hips. Brady grabs the back of Sam’s head, his diamond and gold class ring tangled in the younger boy’s shaggy brown hair, and the demon takes a minute to appreciate the unfocused hazel eyes and wet pink lips that fall open.

Brady touches his lips to Sam’s before blowing the smoke out softly and steadily to fill the younger man’s mouth and then seals it with a slick kiss. Sam breathes the smoke in, his body already lax underneath the weight of his roommate but unaware that above him, Brady’s eyes have turned ink black at the same time that his cock goes rock hard. He grinds down, snaking his hand down the back of Sam’s thin sweatpants, kneading his ass and holding him steady. 

Sam lets out the smoke with a gasp and whimpers at the friction, but the sound is soft and easy and not what Brady is looking for. His roommate is more like a sleepy puppy than the potential boy king. He slides back just enough on Sam’s thighs to pull down the front of his roommate’s sweats and Sam’s cock is laying full and flushed pink against his abs. 

“Brady, please.” Those big eyes look up at him with love and trust, and for a moment, the demon wonders if the old Brady ever thought about his roommate this way, but pushes the idea away as he wraps his fingers around Sam’s cock.

He leans in once again and whispers over the soft noises that Sam is making. “That’s good, isn’t it, Sam? But I have something better for you. Something that’s got more of a kick to it.”

His fingers yank Sam’s head back as he strokes to get the reaction he is looking for. As the boy’s eyes roll up, the demon noses along his jawline, scenting the same sulphur in Sam that runs through his own veins. Hell, Brady can smell his roommate and the future ruler of hell clear across campus on a good day, sweet and slightly musty, like a candle that has just been blown out.

“What do you say, Sam? Want a taste?”

He reaches for the Swiss Army knife that Brady always carried in his pocket since he was a 10-year-old Boy Scout, flicking the small blade open and pressing the edge against his skin, causing a few drops of red to bead up.

Sam looks down confused at the blood on Brady’s arm right before the dorm room door burst open. Both Brady and Sam scrabble backwards across the floor, expecting the wrath of a pissed-off RA or campus policeman over the smoke and smell of the weed. Instead, they get a looming big brother whose face is filled with fury.

“Dean! I can explain…” Sam slurs, reaching out for his brother, but Dean brushes past him to pick Brady up by the front of his cardinal Stanford hoodie.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Your only job here is to keep him happy and protected.” Furious coal black eyes meet Brady’s and he knows that shit is going down now that Sam’s demon brother is here. 

“No way Sam drinks from any one but me.”


End file.
